


24 Hour News Cycle

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [23]
Category: Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pundits and a Pu-Pu Platter. (Mostly Gen, but maybe more, if you squint.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Hour News Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day 2011 Day 54. (Posted to LJ on February 23) Prompt from [chicating](http://chicating.livejournal.com/): Rachel talks to Keith about the whole suspension thing. Unbeta'd and bleary-eyed. Comments and concrit seriously welcome.

Rachel smiled at Keith over drinks in fake coconut shells as they watched the cheesy spectacle of an artificial thunderstorm breaking out over an even more artificial lagoon  
.  
It was a completely incongruous and therefore oddly fitting place to have their first real talk since before the election. They’d never even had a chance to discuss the suspension, and it was already ancient history. 

Now they were just two friends, rather than co-workers, or whatever else they might have been. She leaned in to make herself heard over the band. 

“So what do you think of the Sox this year?”


End file.
